Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more then one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. Vote For... June 2009 Selected Nominated ---- July 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Druselstien.jpg File:WE LOVE TO PLAY! THANKS FOR THE RINGS CHARLES!.jpg File:PhineasBaljeetFerbsong.jpg Image:We're retiring!.jpg ---- August 2009 * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by JeremyCreek - re-uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Nice shot and HD. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Ditto Phin68. --Zaggy1024 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Once again, too bright. Phineasnferb 13:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :*Phineasnferb, this has been your problem with several pictures. To let you know, that is not really a good reason, as bright colors make it good quality. Anything not bright is never going to be accepted. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Good. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ferb's hair is too light and this picture shows a little detail that does not need to be seen. Phineaslover1 12:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It's too bright. the brightness ruins the quality. Knarrow02 19:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is a great picture. It deserves to be the feature picture of the month. Perryfan 22:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto Phineaslover1 and Knarrow02. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' I agree with Knarrow02, brightness DOES ruin the quality.- -Phineaslover1 12:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) * Comment - Phineaslover, you already opposed! lol. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *'Comment:' To those who are opposing this because it's too bright or whatever, then you're not understanding what good quality is for images here - they have to be bright, colorful, and not dark or TV-broadcast shade. All of these opposes are simply inaccurate and you guys need to understand what we classify as high quality. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 01:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' To me, Superflash, brightness ruins quality *'Comment' - Phineaslover, you have opposed three times to this and I don't know why. To Flash, ditto. To Phineaslover, please read the voting tips. Did brightness ruin June's picture? No! This voting is starting right now is starting to get out of hand. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info': Good quality and colorful. Should be the next voted picture! (Scene from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror.) Phineasnferbster 13:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': Good quality, good colors. Weird sunglasses, though. ;) --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Not very detailed. Phineaslover1 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Ditto Phineaslover1. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC)d *'Support': Very good. PhinLover PhinLover is my new nickname 15:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info': Sorry the picture's medium, when I uploaded it, it was HUGE! That's why I put it as 300px. Thank You. Phineasnferbster 19:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very good quality! Candaceluver500 20:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very good frame and quality! Very colorful and detailed. (At least on Phineas.) <>/font>Phineasnferbster 21:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info': Good quality. Has a good frame and is very colorful. Very detailed and has a great background. It would be a perfect picture for FPM. Phineaslover1, talk to me! 15:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Much too small, and a less great version of an already existing wide screen one. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto Flash. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info:' Higher-resolution version has been uploaded, but if we can find the one that Flash mentioned, we should switch to that. — RRabbit42 05:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :*'Response:' It's the profile for Toy to the World - it's this but widescreen. The Flash {talk} 14:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' A scene from Tip of the Day. It has a good frame and is detailed. Colorful and supports good quality. Nominated by Phineaslover1 *'Support' It a very good picture with very good quality. I know because I was the one who uploaded it. Knarrow02 19:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' The picture has very good quality and it's fairly recent. Plus it's 1 of my favorite episodes. Gotta go with this picture. ---PerryPlatypusAgent *'Support' The only one I personally think deserves to become FPM. Plus amazing quality. Chimchar, I choose you! 21:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Not blurry, good quality, good timing! Absolutely my vote! —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': I agree with everyone else. They are very clear about what they're seeing! -Phineaslover1 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is very good quality! PhinLover 15:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' "this is an awesome pic Really great quality my favorite song too." ---- *'Info:' A picture that is nice and bright. It should be a featured picture. A nice frame and is a nice picture to be voted for. PhinLover 21:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Has a logo - cannot be accepted. The Flash {talk} 15:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :*Aww..too bad. :( PhinLover 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' Very good quality and is detailed in the background. Colorful. Phineasnferbster User talk:Phineasnferb talk to Phineasnferb *'Oppose:' First off, this is the third version of the same file just at different moments. Second, it's not high quality, it's pretty dark and small. The Flash {talk} 15:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Already featured. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info:' Changed picture to the higher-resolution version. — RRabbit42 16:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC)